Das Großvaterparadoxon
by magicbustrip
Summary: Es hatte viele Katastrophen in Jack O'Neills Leben gegeben, aber niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Samantha Carter eine davon war.


Das kreischende Geräusch der Ladung einer Stabwaffe zog nah an seinem Kopf vorbei, zu nah.

So nah, dass Jacks Ohren schmerzten und er die Hitze selbst nach Sekunden noch spürte. Die Muskulatur in seinen Beinen brannte und er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Lunge doch er musste weiter laufen. Jetzt stehen zu bleiben wäre der sichere Tod.

Vor ihm waren die nicht langsamer laufenden Körper seiner Teammitglieder und wenn Jacks Körper nicht mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt wäre, würde er das Hinterteil seines Majors genießen.

Das Stargate war bereits aktiviert, er konnte das schimmernde blau bereits sehen und die Figur, die davor stand. Teal'c war bereits vor Ort und versuchte ihnen unermüdlich mit Salven aus seiner Stabwaffe Deckung zu geben. Doch es brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Jack feststellen musste, dass es nicht ausreichte.

Sie würden das Stargate nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Es war pures Glück, dass sie drei noch immer kein Schuss erwischt hatte und Jack war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er noch auf dieses Glück vertrauen sollte. Einige Meter vor dem Stargate sah er einen umgestürzten Felsen. Daniel hatte irgendetwas von Opferriten gefaselt, aber Jack hatte ihm wie so oft nur halb zugehört. Ritual hin oder her, der Felsen sah massiv genug aus um ihn vor den wütenden Feuerbällen zu schützen.

Er zog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und hoffte, seine Stimme würde jetzt nicht schlapp machen.

„Rennen Sie weiter Major, wir sehen uns zu Hause."

Wie erwartet riss Major Samantha Carter den Kopf herum und verlangsamte ihre Schritt um gleich auf mit ihm zu sein. Sie wollte etwas entgegnen aber er griff sie grob an ihrer taktischen Weste und stieß sie nach vorne in Richtung Stargate.

„Das ist ein Befehl!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er sich hinter den Felsen und feuerte einige Salven in Richtung der Jaffas. Dies hatte den gewünschten Effekt, denn er vergrößerte damit zumindest den Abstand zu ihnen um einiges.

Er sah über seine Schulter wie Daniel sich durch das Tor warf und auch wie Carter und Teal'c davor einhielten. Wieder feuerte er eine Salve auf die Jaffa und deutete ihnen wütend an, durchzugehen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht einen Schritt weiter machen würden, bis er sich zu ihnen bewegte. Also seufzte er und rollte sich ab.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte in ihre Richtung und sah wie sie sich beide vor ihn durch das Tor warfen. Er spürte sofort die Erleichterung, die er immer verspürte, sobald sein Major in Sicherheit war und wie immer vertrieb er diese aus seinen Gedanken.

Gerade als er sich durchwerfen wollte, flitzte ein Blitz über seine Schulter und traf das Tor. Ein tosender Knall war zu hören und der Horizont flackerte leicht auf, doch Jack konnte nicht mehr anhalten. Er stolperte durch das Tor und spürte den Sog der ihn in Sicherheit brachte. Mit derselben Wucht wie er in das Tor schritt, wurde er hinausgeschleudert. Kurz sah er sich um und bemerkte, wie ihn ein dutzend Soldaten musterten und anvisierten. Er sah sich verdutzt um und fürchtete, dass es ein Jaffa mit ihm durchs Tor geschafft hatte, doch hinter ihm war bereits die Iris und das Tor erlosch.

Er drehte sich erneut um und ihm fiel auf, dass sein Team nicht da war. Sie waren vielleicht ein paar Sekunden vor ihm durch das Tor gesprungen, sie konnten nicht weit sein.

„Identifizieren Sie sich!"

Brüllte ein ihm unbekannter Lieutenant.

Er hob seine Hände auf und zog dabei seine Hundemarken aus seiner Uniform.

„Colonel Jack O'Neill. USAF"

Seine Antwort war automatisch doch er fragte sich, ob das alles ein Scherz war.

Langsam senkten sich die Waffen und die Soldaten sahen ihn verwirrt an.

Die Schutztüre ging auf und General Hammond schritt hinein.

„General?"

Doch er reagierte nicht. Er sah ihn schockiert mit offenem Mund an, da fiel Jack auf, dass er keine Abzeichen trug. Er trug die Uniform eines Colonels.

„Kann mir vielleicht irgendjemand sagen, was zum Teufel hier los ist?"

Jack versuchte seine Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten, was ihn jedoch nicht ganz gelang. Das ging zu weit für einen Scherz, soviel war sicher.

„Holt General O'Neill. Sofort."

Hammond richtete die Worte an einen Staff Sergaent welcher sofort aus dem Raum rannte. Jacks Kopf pochte. General O'Neill?

Nun war es an Jack seine Brauen überrascht hochzuziehen. General O'Neill. Sofort fiel ihm das Paralelluniversum ein, von dem Daniel damals berichtet hatte. War es möglich, dass ihm etwas Ähnliches passiert war? War das Stargate dazu fähig? Wo war Carter wenn man sie brauchte.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Gener- Colonel Hammond, wie sich Jack in seinen Gedanken sofort korrigierte nickte langsam und folgte ihm. Seine Waffen wurden ihm abgenommen und ihm entgingen nicht die Soldaten, die ihn bestimmt folgten.

Er kannte den Weg, sie waren zur medizinischen Abteilung unterwegs. Noch immer fragte er sich, wo sein Team war und ob es in dieser Realität überhaupt ein SG1 gab. Er wurde auf ein Krankenbett geleitet, wo er sich auf ein Bett setzte. Die Situation war zwar angespannt, aber Jack konnte spüren, dass eher Verwirrung als Angst herrschte. Scheinbar kannte man ihn hier. Man war nur sehr überrascht über sein Auftauchen. Aber gut, wenn er eigentlich das Stargate Center leitete und plötzlich aus dem Sternentor rauspurzelte, war die Reaktion berechtigt. Er würde nicht wissen, was er tun würde, sollte General Hammond einfach mal so aus dem Ereignishorizont fallen.

„General O'Neill ist soeben eingetroffen, Colonel."

„Danke Sergeant."

„Na wurde auch langsam Zeit-„

Jack stockte der Atem.

„Carter?!"


End file.
